That one lesson
by Goldensnake333
Summary: When the entire 7th year is dragged into a sex-ed lesson with Professor Snape, things couldn't look worse. But what happens when Ron makes a bet, Snape gets annoyed and Hermione decides to teach Draco a different lesson? Chaos, that's what! Silly One-shot, Fluff, OOC, AU no Voldermort, Rated M for suggestive themes.


**Okay, this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. It's a really silly one-shot, but it made me giggle. The idea came to me when my friend shared her embarrassing story of a similar situation. You'll understand when you read it…;) Please review, I own nothing, and on with the story! Btw, Voldemort never happened.**

* * *

"So what do you suppose this new class is all about?" Harry whispered as the he, Ron and Hermione traipsed down the hallway towardsthe Potions classroom.

"Don't know, maybe Snape has decided to give us all an extra lesson to try and help us do better in our N.E. ," Hermione pondered.

Ron spluttered, "Severus Snape trying to help us? I kind of doubt that, 'Mione."

"Well what do you think, Ronald?" she replied.

Ron shrugged, "As long as it doesn't involve detentions, then I honestly couldn't care less."

Hermione shook her head as she entered the classroom. It was relatively full, the back two rows having been filled already by a mix of all four houses in their year. Hermione made her way to one of the middle rows and sat down next to Neville, who looked at her in alarm.

"You don't think we're going to be in any kind of trouble, do you?" Neville asked in a panicked voice. Hermione gave him a comforting smile, but otherwise didn't comment as she had no idea what was going on.

Ten minutes later pretty much the entire year was in the classroom, chatting away about the possible different reasons for the extra class. It had been announced that all 7th years were to go to Snape's classroom after lunch for a one-off lesson about a mysterious topic. The speculations had run from extra Potions to somebody had died.

Suddenly, Snape made his usual dramatic entrance, cape billowing out behind him. He stormed up to the front of the room and looked around with narrowed eyes.

"As you know," he drawled, "you have been called in here for an unspecified reason that I can assure you shall not enjoy."

"Git," muttered Ron.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape said without turning his head, "you may or may not know that Pansy Parkinson has not been at school for this past week. She is the reason for this lesson and so you may direct all your whining complaints towards her."

With this, Snape turned on the projector and a picture of male and female genitals blasted onto the screen, "Welcome to sex-ed."

A chorus of groans echoed around the room, none louder than that of Ron. "Come on, Professor," someone yelled, "everyone knows what sex is!"

"Apart from Granger!" someone else, probably a Slytherin, yelled. Hermione turned beet-red and hid behind her bag.

Snape scowled around the room, "Shut your pathetic little mouths at once. I derive absolutely no pleasure from teaching you twits about creating new life. Dumbledore demanded it of me after Miss Parkinson got knocked up by one of you unfortunate souls," someone coughed awkwardly, "as she did not know about contraception charms. I have been given the arduous pleasure of teaching you said charms."

He drew out a stick and pointed at the two diagrams, "Now, who can name the various… _parts_ of these diagrams?"

Absolute silence descended on the classroom. Snape's scowl deepened considerably, "Really? Such a shame. Miss Granger, since you are unable to keep your mouth shut in every other lesson why don't you prove how much of a little book-worm you are and tell us what it is we are looking at?"

Hermione turned even more bright red and started stammering, "Well, um… there is… uh…"

Snape snorted, "I would have thought you would be a tiny bit more articulate, Miss Granger. If you truly are unable to name parts of the body then I guess we shall have to call on someone else. The first person to put up their hand will receive twenty points for their house."

Still nobody raised their hands. Snape groaned loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I guess we shall have to do this differently. I will pair you up with a member of the opposite sex and give you further instructions then."

Snape reached into a draw and pulled out a long sheet of parchment, peering closely at it.

"Abbot and Finnegan. Chang and Goyle. Bones and Potter. Bullstrode and Weasely. Brown and Zabini. Granger and Malfoy…"

Snape's droning voice turned to humming in Hermione's ears as she looked over fearfully at the blond Slytherin. Her expression of fear quickly turned to that of anger when she saw Draco smirking arrogantly at her across the room.

"Ugh," Ron groaned loudly, "I bet that old bat is doing this on purpose. I can't believe I got stuck with Bullstrode for _sex-ed_!"

Harry shrugged, "Nah, I think it's chance mate. Bones isn't that bad at all."

"No, it's on purpose," sighed Hermione, "I've got Malfoy."

Both Harry and Ron fell silent, until eventually Ron snickered, "At least you'll get a good mark, Malfoy's screwed enough girls to know how to do a decent contraceptive charm."

"I've certainly screwed more girls than you, Weaslebee," came an arrogant drawl from behind Ron, and his ears pinked in anger. Before Ron could retaliate, Hermione ran in between them and glowered at Draco.

"That's not a good thing, Malfoy. It's repulsive how you objectify women."

Draco smirked and tucked a loose curl behind Hermione's ear, "I doubt that's what you'd be saying if I got you in bed, Granger."

Hermione gasped and turned bright red. "L-like that would ever happen," she stammered, not sounding as harsh as she wished she did.

He sneered and straightened up, "True, I would never lower myself to the likes of a filthy little mudblood like you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, this kind of torment she could deal with from Malfoy. Waving at Ron who was grumpily stomping over to where Millicent sat, Hermione seated herself at her desk and motioned for Draco to do the same.

"Now then," said Snape, "who can tell me what some of the negative side effects of intercourse are. Mr Malfoy?"

Draco flicked his hair out of his eyes and lent back in his chair, seemingly at ease with the awkward atmosphere. "Well, traditionally a negative side effect is you knock the bird up, but you can also share STDs. Like herpes, chlamydia, mudblood-itus…"

Hermione was just about to hex him when Snape scowled, "Thank you, Mr Malfoy, but we can do without the profanities. You are right though; STDs are not as rare as you'd like to think and you have to take some necessary precautions. Can anybody tell be what these are?"

Hermione instantly put her hand up, "Please sir, a good precaution is not sleeping around like a man-whore and sharing all the disgusting STDs you probably have if you do."

Draco whistled, "Alternatively, you can remain a pure little virgin forever and die alone."

Scowling, Hermione turned to face him, "The only people that die alone are obnoxious little prats that can't keep it zipped up."

"I would keep it zipped up if I didn't have a mile-long line of beautiful ladies all desperate for a piece of me."

"Yeah, a line of whores you probably hired to help your pathetic reputation."

"At least I have a reputation worth knowing, your reputation consists of sneaking out of your dorms to return an overdue book to the library."

"Not all of us are useless airheads obsessed with their hair!"

"And it really shows; it looks like you have a small herd of Hippogriffs living up there!"

"Can you really not think of anything better to say than insulting my-"

"That is enough!" Snape bellowed, "This is not an opportunity for you to exchange pitiful insults; save it for later! Twenty points from Gryffindor and ten from Slytherin!"

Hermione grit her teeth together and turned away from Draco, annoyed at Snape's favouritism. She could hear Draco snickering beside her, and she made a mental note to hex him later.

Snape was now tapping his foot against the floor, his face blank in an obvious attempt to remain calm. Hermione could almost hear the cogs turning in his brain in an attempt to find the best way to teach this lesson.

After a while, he straightened and sighed long and deep, "I would like to get this next sentence out as quickly as possible so please refrain from interrupting until it is over. Sexual intercourse is when the penis is inserted into the-"

It was then that Hermione completely tuned out; she did not want to hear this from her mean potions master. Experiencing 'the talk' with her parents was bad enough!

When the class let out a collective bout of snickers, Hermione deduced that she could tune back into Snape.

"So now you know what sex actually is, and no Miss Chang, it's not what you read in Fifty Shades of Grey. Don't look at me like that Nott; I've had to confiscate four copies this week alone regardless of it being a muggle book. Sex, _normal_ sex, doesn't involve leather whips and ropes, in actual fact it is usually rather disappointing to most."

Someone snorted, "Do you know that for a fact, Professor?"

If Snape was angry before, he looked positively murderous now, "Listen here you brats, when you end up riddled in stinking boils and pus-filled cysts, don't come to me for help! I'll just tell you what I'm about to tell you now, _sex isn't all about rutting in a broom cupboard!_ "

He paused to take a breath, and at the same time glared around the class just daring someone to call him a sap. No one was stupid enough to try it, but Snape's glare did not drop. "Discuss with your partners what I mean by that."

Hermione groaned and reluctantly turned towards Draco, albeit very slowly. His gaze was fixed stoically on the front of the room, refusing to turn towards her. His shining blond hair was free from its usual gel, Hermione noticed, and instead his bangs swept over his eyes and the ends of his hair brushed his shoulders. It made him look much more ruggedly handsome.

 _Woah, where on earth did that come from? Pull it together Hermione, this is Draco Malfoy! Prat extraordinaire! You do not like the way his hair looks, or how the muscles in his arms are so beautifully defined when the sleeves are rolled up like that, or how the intensity of his stormy eyes makes you feel all squirmy inside…_

Hermione grit her teeth together in an attempt to rid herself of these thoughts. The truth was; Hermione wasn't completely ignorant of boys and some of their charms. Two of her best friends were boys, for heaven's sake! That did not, however, mean that she found Draco's personality at all attractive.

She was torn from her inner monologue when Draco gave a loud aggravated groan and turned to face her, "Look mudblood, everybody knows that you've never had sex before, so let me sum it up for you. It pretty much is just rutting in a broom cupboard, there's no special feelings or any of that other shit Snape was talking about."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. And there, in a nutshell, was why she hated Draco's personality. "Seriously?" she asked, "That's what you think? Why do you think I'm still a virgin in the first place?"

He sneered, "I really couldn't care less, mudblood. The point is; if I want to make a girl scream in pleasure, I don't need any deep connection with her to achieve it."

"Maybe not physically, but the best kind of experience is one you feel inside."

"Ugh, stop with the stupid muggle sayings Granger," he groaned.

She shook her head in exasperation, "Listen Malfoy, if you maintain that mind-frame then you'll never connect with anyone."

He smirked, "So what you're saying is that if I can't be an overly emotional sissy during sex, I'm going to die alone?"

Hermione huffed, it was like talking to a small child, "It's not all about sex Malfoy! If you don't care about the girl then the chances are she won't care about you either. You'll only get gold-digging skanks whilst girls like me, girls with morals will stand to one side and not touch you with a bargepole. Looks and charm can only get you so far."

He scoffed and turned away, but Hermione could see the hurt brewing in his stormy irises.

"Now," declared Snape, "would any of you like to share your thoughts?"

Hermione's stomach plummeted when she saw Draco's hand rise confidently; as sure as hell was hot, he was not going to be repeating anything Hermione had told him.

Snape's eyes drifted over the class until they landed on Draco, and he nodded for him to talk.

"Well, Granger here was very adamant about the differences between the two of us. She told me that for sex to be pleasurable there has to be some form of deeper connection. Apparently that's why she's safe-guarding her precious virginity. But I don't think she realises, the reason she's still a virgin and that no one has tried to compromise it is because no one wants her. No one wants a pathetic little mudblood who doesn't deserve a kind look from anyone, let alone an emotional connection. Much like she doesn't deserve life, let alone magic."

As gasps of shock radiated throughout the class Hermione saw red. One half of her wanted to curl up in a ball on the floor and cry her eyes out, whilst the other wanted to separate Draco from his manhood. The Gryffindor part won.

Rashly deciding that mutilating him was a bit far-fetched Hermione whipped out her wand and without a moment's hesitation transfigured him.

Into a rabbit.

But not just any rabbit, this was a particular breed of bunny that only featured in Disney movies. With big floppy ears and a massive cotton-ball tail, Hermione finished off the look with a pink tutu decorated with flowers wrapped around his middle.

There was a moment's silence before the entire class burst out laughing. Hermione was feeling much better herself now as well.

As for Draco, he took one look at his bunny paws and let out an adorable squeak of surprise. He started hopping about madly on the desk, stopping only to glare menacingly at Hermione. But considering he was a bunny, it wasn't all that menacing.

After a few moments of raucous laughter coupled with Draco's frantic hopping, Snape finally interjected.

"Alright, Miss Granger, I think you've made your point. Could you please change Malfoy back into Malfoy?"

Hermione stared at him, completely stunned, "Aren't you going to punish me?"

Snape sneered, "I think in this instance, it was deserved. But if anyone else hears it, I will deny everything and remove several hundred house points from Gryffindor, is that clear?

She nodded hastily and swiftly changed Draco back. Whilst his menacing glare as a bunny was actually quite sweet, as himself it was downright terrifying. His wand was at her throat before she could even blink and he seemed to loom above her.

"I could hex you so hard you wouldn't know which way was up, Granger," he rumbled, digging his wand into her throat.

Whilst she was scared, she wasn't that scared and calmly met his gaze, "You deserved it Malfoy, you had no right to say those things to me."

He chuckled darkly, "I had every right."

"What, because your blood is pure? Hate to break it to you Malfoy, but no one actually cares. To be honest, I don't think you even care about it. I think you're just using it as an excuse to cover up you real feelings.

Draco's eyes narrowed into slits, "Oh? And what feeling would those be?"

Hermione matched his glare, "I don't know, but they're there. Whether you like it or not."

Draco regarded her as only a Slytherin could, and when he saw she had nothing else to say or do, he slowly lowered his wand from her neck.

She nodded in finality and sat down. As she turned her attention back to Snape, she could have sworn she heard Draco mutter 'well played Granger,' but it was probably just her imagination.

"Now that you two have sorted out your differences," said Snape glaring at them again, "we can proceed. There are plenty of reliable contraception charms, but the simplest and by far the most effective is the _eliminare fructus_ charm. In a nutshell, it kills any sperm in the womb and prevents the exchange of STDs for twenty-four hours after the enchantment has been done. It is pain free and won't get in the way of your… ministrations. I'd say it was easy, but with you brats; tying your shoelaces is difficult."

He got out his wand and demonstrated the hand movement and gestured for them to do the same, "Either the girl or the boy can do the incantation, so practice on the female half of your pair. But please, perfect the wand movement first. It does not matter how many times it is done, the effects remain the same. You should feel a warm tingling and there should be a momentary red glow around the lower stomach."

He then sat down in his chair and opened a book, clearly content to let them get on with it. Hermione got out her wand and discreetly did a number of protective spells on her stomach. They wouldn't tamper with the contraceptive charm; just any potentially malicious ones Malfoy might send her way.

She then practiced the hand movement of the charm and the pronunciation. When she thought she had got it right, she aimed her wand at her lower stomach and said in a clear voice " _eliminare fructus."_ The result was a warm tingly feeling just below her naval and a red glow that remained visible for a couple of seconds. She smiled to herself, she had got it right on the first try.

She then slowly turned towards Draco, who was waiting patiently for her with a slight smirk on his features.

"Keep it clean, Malfoy," she muttered, "I don't want to have to visit the hospital ward today."

Draco rolled his eyes and swiftly yet perfectly executed the charm. Hermione felt the same tingling feeling and looked at him in surprise, "You've done this before?"

He nodded, "I perfected it when I was twelve. I had no desire to get any girl pregnant before marriage."

"Huh," said Hermione in slight shock, "I guess that explains why you're still not a parent."

His answering chuckle was drowned out by a loud screech from the opposite side of the room. Everybody whipped their heads around to see a panicking Millicent standing next to a sheepish Ron.

Millicent yanked up her shirt and gave another shriek of indignation when she saw an assortment of fruit growing rapidly from her belly-button.

"Mr Weasely," drawled Snape, "Thirty points from Gryffindor. What exactly was it you said?"

Ron shrugged, "I said _effiganere fructus_ just like you told us to Professor! Honestly!"

Snape rolled his eyes, "The correct enchantment is in fact _eliminare fructus_ , what you just did was 'create fruit' instead of destroying it."

Ron looked puzzled, "Why would I want to destroy fruit?"

Snape sighed in aggravation, "Have you ever heard the saying 'fruit of my loins'? That's where it comes from."

Hermione snickered at Ron's crestfallen face. She would feel sorry for him, but knowing Ron he probably just hadn't been paying attention. She was slightly annoyed that he had lost them house points, but they were still nowhere near Snape's record for points taken off Gryffindor in one lesson. Which was three hundred and twenty six, to be precise.

Snape performed a reversal spell and the fruit vanished from Millicent's belly, "Has everyone else successfully done the charm?"

At the resounding confirmations, he nodded, "Good. Another charm Dumbledore has bribed me into teaching you is a charm to aid conception. No doubt you will go off and get married and proceed to have a litter of tiny brats for yourselves. The charm for this is _auxi-gravidia,_ and the hand movement is shall not be practicing this charm right now as it has some other side-effects. The charm won't guarantee impregnation, but it will certainly increase the chances. Now, if you would come with me Miss Bullstrode, the counter-curse only got rid of the fruit but it will grow again if you don't drink a certain potion that Madame Pomfrey has. The rest of you, behave for five minutes until I get back."

Snape then swept out of the room followed closely by a paranoid Millicent. The second the door had closed, chatter erupted in the class. Draco turned to Hermione.

"A bunny? Really?"

He had a joking tone and Hermione figured it was his way of accepting defeat, "Really. Just be grateful I didn't turn you into a slug. That could potentially be more mortifying than a bunny."

Draco chuckled, "I'm sorry about what I said, that was too far over the line even for me. I was just angry about what you said."

Hermione gave him a puzzled smile, "Thanks for apologising. If you don't mind me asking, why were you so angry?"

He shrugged in frustration, "I guess it's because what you said is true. I don't think any girl I've shagged, or any girl I've gone out with, had had any genuine feelings for me. They're just after my title or my money."

"I forgot about that, isn't your father a lord or something?"

He nodded, "Yeah, Lord Malfoy. I'll be a lord too when I turn twenty-five. I think all the girls I've dated had hoped to cling on long enough for me to inherit the title."

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look, "Not all girls are like that, you know. Some girls genuinely would care about your feelings, and want to be with you for you."

Draco sighed, "I have no idea how to approach girls like that, and the only girls who make the first move are the gold-diggers."

She felt her heart crack for him, underneath all his arrogance and pomp he really was just an insecure teenager trying to prove himself.

"I'll teach you," she said before she realised it.

His eyebrows shot up, "Really?"

She nodded, realising that she did actually want to help him, "Sure, I don't think anyone deserves to be without love."

Draco looked at her warily, trying to find any ingenuity in her. When he found none he shook his head, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Smiling warmly at him, she giggled lightly, "Because maybe if you find someone to love, you won't be such a big prat anymore. I know you have kindness in you; I've seen it every now and again. When you didn't take advantage of performing that charm on me, for one."

Draco smiled, a genuine smile, not one of his signature smirks, "I'd like it if you helped me."

They were interrupted by Seamus, "Oi, Ron! I have a bet for ya!"

Ron's head snapped up at the mention of a bet, and he grinned widely at the possibility of beating Seamus. Hermione rolled her eyes, the boys in Gryffindor had an unhealthy obsession with taking bets and it usually ended up with one or more of them in detention. Time and again she had warned them, but they never listened to her.

Ron jumped out of his seat and strode over to Seamus, who was leaning casually against his desk, "Go on then Finnegan, do your worst!"

Seamus grinned evilly, "Hannah here as just looked up what the side effects are for that charm Snape just told us. I dare you to have the charm cast on yourself in front of the class and if you do, I'll pay for all of your Honedukes purchases for the rest of the year."

Ron grinned, "Done."

"Woah," said Harry, clambering out of his seat to get to them, "this isn't going to hurt him, is it?"

"No," said Hannah softly, showing him the page where the side-effect was written. Harry's eye went wide and he turned to Ron, "You don't have to do this mate, trust me it isn't worth it."

Seamus almost growled at Harry, "Tell him one word Potter, and you'll become the boy who died!"

Harry sighed and nodded, keeping to the ridiculous oath they had taken in front of Hermione never to interfere with another man's bet.

Hermione turned to look at Draco, and saw his face was a mixture of amusement and exasperation, "You bloody Gryffindors never learn, do you? I remember having to wash green goop out of my hair after one of their bets went awry."

Hermione scoffed, "Please, that's the tip of the iceberg of what I've had to deal with. Dean and Ron once had a bet that Ron couldn't make a girl give him a lap dance without using magic, blackmail or telling her about the bet. Ron decided to try and convince me."

Draco's eyebrows rose, "And did you?"

She snickered, "No, but I did nearly hex his balls off. They've learnt not to include me in any of their more radical bets."

Draco whistled, "I really got it easy when you transfigured be into a bunny, didn't I?"

She nodded, "You sure did."

"Hey, Hermione!" yelled Seamus, "Can you do the charm? You're the only one who'll get it right."

Hermione sighed and internally weighed the pros and cons, but ultimately decided that she was the best person to do it, "Fine, but if you get caught, I'm saying you imerio'd me."

Seamus shrugged, "Whatever, just get on with it."

Hermione sighed again and followed Ron to the front of the class. He was standing with his chest puffed out and a proud expression on his face. Hermine doubted that it would be there for long.

"Okay Ron, are you ready?" she asked. At Ron's confirming nod she performed the charm on him and stepped to the side.

At first, nothing happened, and the class waited with baited breath as Ron wiggled his fingers experimentally.

Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he grabbed onto Snape's desk. Hermione looked over him in confusion until she cast her eyes downward and suddenly it became clear.

 _Oh, that's why Seamus looked so smug._

Ron hadn't noticed yet, and seeing the barely contained laughter of the class looked around wildly, "What?"

This just sent all of the boys and a few of the girls over the edge. The Slytherins were laughing the loudest, not because it was that hilarious in Hermione's opinion, just because it was Ron.

The Gryffindor in question was finally clued in when he looked down to see an unnaturally large erection in his trousers. He squealed and looked around wildly, not sure what to do.

Hermione rolled her eyes; she had witnessed plenty of things like this as her two best friends were boys. Harry had come to her asking what was happening after his first wet dream, for Merlin's sake. This was just silly though.

Ron gasped and started squirming desperately, "Hermione," he whimpered, "I feel so damn-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Ron! You brought this on yourself," Hermione said, turning around to face Seamus and Harry, the former of whom was on the floor laughing.

"You two! You're just as bad! Why the hell would you want to embarrass your friend like that?"

Seamus, still on the floor, rolled his eyes at her, "You wouldn't get it Hermione. For starters, you're a girl. Secondly, you're an uptight girl."

Hermione groaned, "I'm not getting involved."

"But Hermione," whimpered Ron, "can you help me? I need to-"

"What did I say about shutting up Ronald? You shouldn't have taken the bet."

Ron gave her a stoic look before he scampered back to his seat, desperately trying to do something about his hard-on. Hermione groaned in exasperation and plonked down next to Draco, "I thought I taught him a lesson when he came up to be in the library and asked me to give him a lap-dance!" Hermione whisper-shouted, not particularly wanting anyone else to know about that little incident.

Draco chuckled, "I have to say, you Gryffindors aren't exactly subtle when it comes to proving yourselves."

Hermione groaned again, "Only some of us, but I think you're right."

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Granger told me I was right."

She gave him a withering look which he returned with a grin. She sighed, "look, do you want me to teach you how to speak to girls or not?"

He shrugged, "I can't believe I'm actually getting dating advice from Hermione Granger; the Gryffindor queen of prissy virgins."

Hermione elbowed him, "And I can't believe I'm about to divulge precious secrets to Draco Malfoy; Slytherin Prince of arrogant prats."

"Well get on with it then!"

She thought for a moment, "The basic rule for whenever you're talking to a girl is to be genuine. Flatter her, but don't lie about it and don't overdo it. Any more than two compliments very conversation and he'll suspect you're being insincere. Secondly, as cliché as it is, girls like mushy romance. If you like a girl but have never talked to her, leave a rose on her desk in the morning and then approach her in the evening. The mystery will make you that much more attractive."

Draco nodded, taking it all in, "What happens if I already know her or I know she doesn't like me all that much? Do I still go with mushy romance?"

"Yes if she knows and like you, but don't if you think she doesn't. If you think a girl doesn't like you the start small. Have a conversation with her, get to know her first. If you think you've had enough friendly conversations, then bring out the mushy romance."

"Okay," said Draco, "anything else I should know?"

"Be a gentleman. I know you're used to sleeping with a girl from the get-go, but you have to give it time. Don't even try to kiss her until at least the second date. And then, make it special. And with sex, sometimes you'll have to propose to the girl to get her into bed with you. Never pressure a girl, that is one of the main reasons girls break up with boys. That and cheating. Don't cheat."

Draco smiled, "okay, I think I've got it. Be genuine, slightly mushy, have friendly conversations and don't put any pressure on her. How will I know if it's a friendly conversation?"

She giggled, "When you don't even realise it's happening. For instance this; is a friendly conversation."

He grinned, "I guess it is. The first we've had. Is that everything, Granger?"

Hermione shook her head, "I've barely scratched the surface, but most of it is down to your natural charm. Oh, and you actually have to like the girl before perusing her, don't just do it for your entertainment or whatever."

He nodded, "Okay. Thanks Granger, you've really helped."

Smiling, she looked happily at him, "Glad we discussed this."

Just then, Snape swept through the door, "Alright you brats, we're done for today. Go away."

Hermione said goodbye to Draco and skipped over to Harry and Ron, the latter of whom was still fidgeting. "Ron, you're incorrigible," she said as they walked out the door.

She didn't notice the stormy grey eyes watching her leave.

* * *

"So Hermione, what was with you and Malfoy? You were like, killing each other and then smiling and talking like old friends. Anything you' like to share?" asked Lavender, as the two of them walked up to their dorm.

Hermione shrugged, "I guess we just said some pretty horrible stuff to each other and both felt a bit guilty."

Lavender nodded, "I think you'd make a great couple, personally."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You'd love any couple that would provide you with gossip," she said, opening the door to their dorm.

Hermione walked over to her bed and dumped her bag next to it, moving to sit down on the edge. She stopped when she saw a single blood-red rose lying softly on top of the pillows, a silver bow tied around it. Picking it up, she gently inhaled the delicate fragrance and smiled to herself.

"Ooh Hermione," said Lavender, "you've got an admirer, that's so romantic!"

Hermione giggled softly to herself, "Yes, I guess I have."

* * *

 **There you have it folks! I hope you enjoyed! Btw, I wasn't sure if this should be rated M or T so it's M just to be safe, but if you think the rating should change just let me know. Toodles!**

 **GoldieXx**


End file.
